


A Night For Surprises

by Bookworm1063



Series: CO Countdown 2020 [26]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Simon, Penny, and Agatha sneak out to a pub near Watford. They run into Baz there.Agatha makes a new friend. Simon figures out what he wants.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: CO Countdown 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026988
Kudos: 57
Collections: Agatha Wellbelove fics, Carry On Countdown 2020





	A Night For Surprises

**Agatha**

This whole thing was Simon’s idea. Normally, I wouldn’t have gone along with it, but he and Penny pouted and whined until I agreed, and now we’re sneaking off school grounds in the middle of the night.

There’s a village just a few miles from Watford, and Penny makes us walk there. I’m wearing my new fur-lined snow boots, a puffy pink jacket, and a scarf, because it’s freezing out here. Simon doesn’t even have gloves.

We make it to the village, and Penny guides us through the front doors of a pub. It’s warm inside, at least, and I tug my fingers free of my pockets for the first time in twenty minutes.

“I’ll get us some drinks,” Penny says. Simon smiles at me once she’s gone. It’s been awkward since we broke up, but I think we’re through the worst of it.

“Come on,” he says. “Let’s find a table.”

Penny returns and hands out mugs of warm apple cider. Someone is playing Christmas music. The pub is full of people, laughing and talking. Simon smiles again when I tell a joke. Penny leans against my shoulder.

The door swings open again. Outside, it’s started to snow, and whoever enters lets a drift of white into the room.

On Penny’s other side, Simon sits up and looks over his shoulder.

“Relax, Simon,” Penny says. “He’s not going to bother us tonight.”

It’s Baz, Dev, and Niall. I ignore them and take another sip of cider. I’m enjoying myself too much to worry about them.

**Baz**

Why Dev and Niall insisted on dragging me into the village so I could third-wheel on their date, I will never understand.

Not that they’re calling it a date. Or admitting they’re in love with each other. But I supposed I can’t judge them for that.

Snow is here, of course. He’s sitting at a table in the corner with Bunce and Wellbelove, a mug of cider sitting forgotten in front of him as he glares at me. 

I don’t order anything to eat or drink, but Dev and Niall both do. They’re sitting side by side, shoulders brushing ever time they move their arms.

They’re talking to me, but they’re focused on each other. And I can still feel Snow staring at me.

“I’ll be right back,” I say, standing up. “Bathroom.”

**Agatha**

Baz left the room a few minutes ago, and Simon won’t stop staring at the hallway he disappeared down.

“Come on, Simon,” I say. “What’s he going to do in a pub?”

“He could be draining the barkeep,” Simon says.

“Not likely,” Penny says. “And with all this staring, you’re rapidly approaching your Baz quota for the day.”

“Staring doesn’t count,” Simon says. He still hasn’t looked at either of us.

“It does now.” Penny takes another sip of her drink. “Agatha, do me a favor and make sure Baz isn’t draining the barkeep, alright? Just so Simon will start acting like a person again.”

“Why me?” I demand. I was having a good time until a few minutes ago. The whole thing felt almost Normal, and now it’s ruined.

“Because you’re the one he’s least likely to attack,” Penelope says.

**Baz**

I’m leaning against the wall next to the men’s room when Wellbelove appears. She’s wearing an obnoxiously puffy jacket. It makes her look like a pink marshmallow.

“Baz,” she says, leaning against the wall across from me.

“Wellbelove,” I say. 

“You haven’t killed anyone today, have you?”

“What the fuck?”

“Simon wants to know. He seems to think you might be back here, draining the barkeep.”

I force myself to laugh. “He’s still on about the vampire thing?”

“Yes,” Wellbelove says. She tilts her head at me, considering. “You know, I only came here with Simon and Penny to get away from all the drama at Watford, but apparently there’s just no escaping it with those two.”

“There isn’t,” I say. “I could have told you that.”

**Agatha**

Talking to Baz isn’t as bad as I thought it would be. He seems as done with everything as I am.

“If I ever get away from magic,” I tell him, “Feel free to come with me to California. You seem like you could use a break.”

“California?” Baz shakes his head. “Why there?”

“Seems like it’s about as different from Watford as it gets,” I say.

At the end of the hall, someone clears their throat.

**Simon**

Agatha had been taking too long. I was worried something may have happened to her.

When she sees me, she sighs. “If you two are going to fight, be quick about it. See you around, Baz.”

“See you,” he says, and then Agatha’s walking past me, turning into the main pub to rejoin Penelope. Baz and I are alone.

“What, Snow?” he asks. “I’m not trying to steal your girlfriend, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” I say.

“Then why do you look like someone ate the last scone at breakfast?” Baz asks. I don’t have an answer for him.

I don’t have a name for the feeling that came with watching Baz and Agatha and thinking maybe they were…

And I don’t have a name for the stronger feeling, the one that made my stomach swoop when I saw Baz laugh.

When I don’t say anything, Baz starts down the hallway, like he’s going to push past me. I catch his arm before he can leave.

“Let go of me,” he says, and I do. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know,” I whisper, but I don’t think that’s true.

**Baz**

If I don’t get out of this hallway soon, I’m going to do something incredibly stupid, and Snow will kill me for it. I won’t regret it, but I also value my life.

He’s right there. I need to be somewhere where he isn’t _right there._

“Come on, Snow,” I say. “Let’s get you back to—”

I don’t know what I was saying, but it doesn’t matter.

**Simon**

It’s not that I’ve never thought about kissing Baz before. I have. It’s just that I wasn’t sure I actually wanted to kiss Baz.

I do. I want to keep kissing him.

I’ve got my hands in his hair, and he’s wrapped his arms around my waist. We’re kissing in the back hallway of a pub, two feet away from the public bathrooms.

I don’t know how long we’ve been kissing for. Not long enough.

“Hey, Simon, are you— _oh.”_

I pull away from Baz, and there’s Penny, smiling, and Agatha, smiling wider.

“Never mind,” Penny says. “Never mind! We’ll leave you to it. Come on, Agatha.” She drags Agatha away, but not before Agatha shoots us a thumbs up.

When they’re gone, I look at Baz. There are faint spots of red on his cheeks (I can’t believe I made him blush), and he hasn’t let go of me yet.

“So,” I say. “That happened.”

“It did,” Baz says.

“What do you want to do about it?” I ask.

“That’s up to you, Snow.”

“Simon,” I correct. I pull away from him, but I take his hand. “Does this work for you?”

Baz nods. When we go back out into the pub, I don’t let go of his hand.


End file.
